


Smoking In The Boy's Room

by Kathysinister



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), League of Legends, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Recreational Drug Use, Stealing Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysinister/pseuds/Kathysinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sara does with those joints after the second half of the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking In The Boy's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God this ship has ruined me, sadly there's not a lot of fic for it yet but here's another contribution from me. This isn't beta-d so let me know if you see anything I need to correct in the comments. I'm Captain Canary trash, marvel trash and a lot of other things but you can follow me on Tumblr and let me know what you think : killakathy88 
> 
> Please don't judge my username and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Sara Lance remembered being cold in Tibet only a few days ago, the fur on the hood of her jacket tickling her face, the sting of the icy air on the tip of her nose. Right now this ship felt just as cold, even though it was probably only 70 degrees and it was the metal she was leaning her near bare upper back against that was altering her body’s temperature. 

Maybe it had something to do with the echo of Kendra's screams below that still rung in her ears. They reminded her of Nyssa, of Laurel, of her own death. Kendra couldn't put Carter in a Lazarus pit. 

“Couldn't and shouldn't.” She muttered to herself.

The pit and its aftermath, the effect it had on her soul and her family, wasn't something she would wish on anyone, especially not a teammate like Carter.

Still the remains of the day, the guilt and stress and the knot in her throat came back all too quickly. The earlier high from Young Professor Stein faded all too fast. Speaking of high…

The White Canary reached into the front of her leather top and pulled out the three fat joints she'd stolen. She scoffed darkly at the fact that these survived and not Carter, not that she'd known the guy very well but a human life was worth infinitely more than the high three measly joints could give.

Still, if she ever needed a medicinal escape now would be a great time. The actual smoking of said pot would prove more difficult than the decision to do so now. She wasn't exactly the person to carry around a lighter and asking Stein and Jax to fuse to light up inside of a ship wasn't something they'd be willing to do. This left her one option. And of course his cold shadow would demand they partake and the amount of her high school drug of choice would be reduced to a third. Still. One was better than none and now was definitely the only option.

She jumped off her seat in her small assigned room and headed for the trouble twins.

\----------

“Polite people knock before entering.” Len drawled, not moving a muscle from his supine stretched out position on his cot, cold gun in hand. 

Mick just swiveled in his seat at the desk at the other end of the room.

“I went to Mick’s first but since it was empty I figured you two were in here together. I'm sorry did you boys want some alone time? Am I intruding? Too bad, because I have and would be willing to share something I'm sure delinquents like your selves would be interested in.” Sara started to turn around and smirked when Mick asked, “Wait. What is it?”

She spun on one foot and held up the three joints with a smirk. Within a half a second Len had set his gun on the ground, jumped from his seat and then slammed the door behind Sara. He kept his arm outstretched over her shoulder and leaned in close proximity to the revived assassin.

“Well well well, looks like a little birdy managed to score some reefer. Guess the 70’s weren't a total loss. Where’d ya get it?” 

The sleeve of his blue jacket brushed her wrist as he confiscated two of the stolen goods and sat back down. Throwing one to Mick, who was grinning madly and opening up a battered old zippo lighter he'd taken from his pockets, Snart made himself comfortable back on his cot. 

“Stole ‘em from Stein the younger. Apparently indulging in some fun now and then doesn't age well.” She replied.

Rory lit his share, then passed to zippo to Snart. Sara narrowed her eyes slightly on his lips wrapped around the white paper. She'd never really noticed but he had a nice mouth, full but too much to be disproportionate to his face and not too eye catching to tempt someone's gaze for long from the blue of his eyes. 

Leonard outstretched the lit zippo in Sara’s dirclection and she nudged his legs out of the way enough so she could sit on the cot next to him. The rooms granted to them by Rip were sparse compared to the shared common rooms and kitchen. Each room had a small bed suspended by metal with shelves under it, a little chrome desk with matching wheeled seat, and a tall but thin closet. Bathrooms were shared between the two rooms on either side.

It was only a few moments of silence and inhales and exhales before the room got a little foggy from the smoke. 

“Thanks for the ganj, blondie.” Mick remarked with a nod of his head. The firestarter was leaning back in the chair with one hand resting on his chest and the other raised to his mouth, lit joint in hand.

“I'd say we earned this Rory. It's been a strange couple of days. This whole adventure is kind of wacko but I can't say all of its been a drag.” Len added. His eyes darted to Sara’s chest for only a second but she noticed. Any member of the League of Shadows was taught that observation, misdirection, and quick thinking were key.

Her pink lips separated from the stolen prize to explain to Mick, “My name is Sara Lance. Use that or Canary.”

Rory ashed his joint and then held up both hands in mock surrender and chuckled deeply, “Got it Lance. ‘Sides wouldn't want to end up on the wrong side of your little sticks. I've seen you do some damage with those things.”

“How does one even become a master assassin these days?” Smart inquired slowly from beside her.

Sara reached over to ash the spliff on the desk before answering, “Well I don't know about other people but my story includes getting drowned twice, living for a while on the literal island of hell, rescued by the princess of an ancient society of killers who half tortured half trained me until I was a deadly machine and hopelessly in love with her. Until of course I was shot to death with arrows and that princess married my sister's ex-boyfriend who I had also dated. Wow,” she stopped for a moment looking down at the rolled doobie in her hand, “I'm not usually a sharer. This stuff’s pretty good. What about you two fellas?”

“We were thieves in Central City-”

“The best thieves!” Interjected Mick.

“-ran up against the Flash a couple times. He ended up owing us a favor, then I owed him, so we left town and not long after Time King or whatever he is scooped us up. Sounds like your story is a little more interesting. Do go on.” Snart finished, leaning in towards her. 

The smoldering grin on his face matched the one he'd shot her in that seedy little biker bar. It was a bad boy smile she’d seen on Oliver’s face before, though that felt like a lifetime ago. It was full of dark promise, lustful interest and Sara had to admit (even if it was just to herself) that her heart rate might have picked up a little speed at beholding it.

{This boy is gonna be trouble.} She thought to herself. She had only noticed she had leaned in toward Leonard slightly when Mick spoke, stubbed out his weed on the desk and rose up, heading out into the hall.

“I'm gonna go grab a beer. You two want one?” Mick inquired as he left smoked billowed out behind him into the hall clearing out the room quite a bit.

“Pass.” Len acknowledged.

“I'm good.” Sara chimed. 

Snart leaned over to throw his fading roach onto the desk and she did the same. When she turned back to face himself he had moved so close to her so quickly that she would have been impressed if she wasn't surprised by the feel of that warm, full mouth pressed against her own. She reacted quickly, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss by brushing her tongue against his within his mouth. The kiss only lasted a few moments, long enough for her to reach up to scratch at the short hair behind his head and him to grip her waist with both hands. She committed to memory the feel of his lips on hers, so different than Nyssa or Oliver or anyone else, demanding and strong but slow enough to make her shiver and want more. When they pulled apart she stood and coughed a little before turning to the door.

“Would say sorry, but what can I say, I only steal the best things.” He drawled to her, leaning back and stretching out now like a cat that caught a canary, and really he kind of did. He eyes dragged over the curves of her body, not embarrassed in the least to be doing so.

“Maybe you're not as good of a thief as you thought you were.” Sara rose and opened the door as he called out, “Oh and why is that?”

“You can't steal something freely given Snart.” she smirked.

And with that she closed the door and headed back to her room wearing a smile that felt so odd on her face after so long. Somehow she knew tonight would be the first time she would sleep peacefully.

Len however, would be awake for quite a while.


End file.
